


Against the Rules

by SXH1417



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Adultery, Dirty Talk, Dom Kaard, Edging, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Pillow Grinding, Voyeurism, solo masturbation, sub King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: The King has gone into heat and desperately wants to be touched. He knows it's against the rules, but that doesn't keep him from wanting.





	Against the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This was a kind of spur of the moment thing. I really wanted to see King Da- I meant King Spade needy and grinding against a pillow for relief.  
> I did a poll on Twitter to see if people wanted to see that too and well... I cackled when it was a 100% Yes. So here it is! Hope you all enjoy!

Lancer bounded his way towards the throne room. He had found some cool worms he wanted to show his Dad before he went to bed. Lancer had already put his bike to bed, so he had to make the trek on foot. It wasn’t easy. With the elevators down, Lancer had to take the stairs. Nonetheless, he soon found himself running straight towards his destination. As he neared the doors, he saw Rouxls Kaard talking to some Hathys and Rudinns.

“Hi, Lesser Dad!” Lancer called as he based him. Only he found himself snatched up into long arms. Rouxls had picked him up and was currently carrying him away in the opposite direction of the throne room. He carried Lancer on his hip while the other Darkners scattered.

“Younge Prince, how many times hast your father toldst thou not to runneth in the halls?” Rouxls reprimanded. Lancer wasn’t really paying attention to that. He looked at the closed doors to the throne room sadly.

“He’s busy… isn’t he,” Lancer asked. Rouxls looked taken aback, then his expression changed to that weird look of both happy and sad…

“He is. However, itst not liketh normal. He willst be busye for the nextst few days.”

“Oh… so it’s one of those things I’m not supposed to know about yet, right?”

“Yes. Thou willst know about it once thou hast cometh of age,” Rouxls explained, hugging him tight. “Now… runneth back to thine room. Thou canst see thine King his business ist over.”

Lancer’s face drooped a little, but he put on a bright smile. “We’ll show him together once he’s done! Wanna come with me to dig up some more worms?”

Rouxls gave that sad smile again and out him down. “I amst afraid not. Thine father hath neede of me elsewhere. But go on! Haveth fun! I willst let thou know when I amst done helping thing father.”

It took a bit more convincing before Lancer headed off to his room. Remembering something, Rouxls shouted at him, “And remembereth to sleep on thine _bed_ , not the floor!”

“I will!” Lancer called back.

 

* * *

 

 

Rouxls smiled fondly at the sight of the prince’s retreating form. He motioned for a Rudinn to come forward. “Please maketh sure the Prince goes to bed on time. Readst him his favorite book if he hath trouble sleeping.”

The Rudinn nodded and followed after him. Once everyone was out of sight, Kaard's smile fell away and his eyes turned cold. He started to walk back toward the throne room. He opened the double doors and then closed them behind him. A click of a lock seemed to ring through the entire castle.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hah... uh... ngh... hah..."

Too hot... always too hot. Shivering, King Spade ground into his hand. Why now? Why of all times did this have to hit him now? He'd barely recovered from the last one.

He barely made it through the last one.

"Hah.... t... too much... oh... fuck... not... not enough..." The King shifted on his bed. The front of his pants was already soaked. A trail of precum connected his fingers to the fabric. He quickly shed his pants and grasped his aching member in hand. "Oohhh fuck..." He wasted no time in starting a fast pace, getting the friction he needed.

His whip-like tongue squirmed and wrapped around his arm, clinging to him as he thrust his hips up into his hand. His grip was almost bruising as he continued, oblivious to the world.

Despite his vigorous movements, it just wasn't enough. His dick throbbed in his hand and he whimpered. He needed something anything... his long, spaded tongue quivered, and his lower mouth whined.

The King sat up on his knees and shoved a pillow between his legs. Getting into position, he let his heavy cock touch the pillow and shivered. "Oh.... shit..." his entire body was wracked with shivers as he let his weight sink into the pillow. Biting his lower lip, he started thrusting again. His toes curled even at the dry friction he got. It wasn’t dry for long. The precum that was constantly oozing from his cock and the drool from his second mouth soon had the pillow soaked.

Good lord this position was so much better. It sated his itch to move and rut and provided some better relief. Digging his claws into the pillow, he could imagine that it was something else he was rutting against, a person. He slowed down and rolled his hips, imagining sweet cries coming from his partner.

He was so close now... so close....

"Enjoying yourself, my king?"

"Oh fucking... ahhh..." the King moaned loudly. He almost came from that voice alone. He looked up and met the eyes on Rouxls... his Duke.... He let out a whimper, stopping his movements.

"Careful... you know the rules." The last words were hissed so lowly that it made the King's cock jump. His usual accent was gone, replaced with crystal clear words and that teasing tone, almost cold and commanding.

"Please... please, please...." the King whined as he watched that slender frame saunter inside his chambers. The King's tongue slithered from around his leg and laid low, twitching to move. His Duke pulled his chair from his desk and set it at the end of the bed. His eyes never left the King as he took a seat and crossed his legs.

The air grew still, neither of them moving for what felt like hours. The tension in the King keeping him taunt as he held Rouxls eyes. Rouxls eyes grazed over his body with a bored expression.

"Stay like that and you will be stiff as stone," Rouxls teased, an almost sinister grin forming on his face.

"Please...." the King pleaded.

"You are in the thick of it, aren't you... Very well," Rouxls replied, flicking his wrist and reclining back in the chair. "Move."

Like a spell was broken, King Spade began to furiously rut against the pillow. His fingers tore a few holes in the pillow with his ministrations. His eye closed in bliss. He needed this. Oh, fuck he had needed this.

"R... Rouxls... Rouxls... look at me... please look at me..." he groaned out.

"I am."

So simple. So blissfully sinful. Fuck. If only it were.

"Hands off the pillow. Grind against it. Slowly."

The King found himself following the command. His arms barely holding him up as the pleasure shot tremors through him. His pace slowed to a deep drawl. He could almost feel every finger of the fabric scrape against his sex. His cock twitched several times. Fuck, fuck, fuck - he was gonna –

"Stop."

He let out a loud whine as he shook. Tears sprung from his eye, threatening to fall. He took short, shaky breaths as he stared at the Darkner.

"Please... please... Rouxls.... please..."

"You are much more agreeable when you beg," Rouxls said. "Look at you. Both mouths drooling while your cock gushes at my very words. It's adorable."

Another whimper escaped him. His was gushing with every word Rouxls said. His body was strung tight, waiting for his Duke to cut him loose. He felt completely at his mercy. He needed this. He needed it.

"It's so... fitting. My king..." Rouxls drawled. "Do you wish to touch me?"

The King nodded his head fervently.

"You want me under you. You want to be on top of me, filling me, fucking me into your mattress as you mark me up. You want to claim me like your Quee-"

"No..." The King shook his head. That wasn't what he wanted...

"No?" Rouxls asked, confused. "Then what do you want?"

The King was silent. He looked away, embarrassed and ashamed. Rouxls let out a deep chuckle.

"What? You want me on top of you?" Rouxls asked, leaning forward. The King's entire frame shook, his cock throbbed terribly. Rouxls smiled almost cruelly. "You want me on top of you, riding you... taking all of you inside me," he moaned as he stood up, leaning over the bed and close to the King. "All while I pin you down and force you to cum inside me again and again and again."

Oh shit, oh fuck... Rouxls hand was drawing close to his cheek. He could feel the air around those fingers. Oh, this was torture, sweet torture. He knew they couldn't touch. His hips were jerking again, his climax was building quickly. He needed... he wanted...

"Cum for me, my king," Rouxls murmured softly.

"Ah... ah... Ahhhhhh!" The King's body tensed up instantly. Several spurts of cum splashed across the pillow. Shocks of pleasure made his limbs jerk violently. His whip-like tongue whipped around rapidly before curling around his body. His breathing stuttered. His claws left gaping holes in the sheets and the mattress. His head felt like it was in the clouds.

His cock twitched and spurted more cum even as he slowly came down from his high. As his mind cleared it was thrust into a haze of desperate heat. His tongue lunged at Rouxls. He winced when it bounced off an invisible barrier. Rouxls shot him a glare and the King looked away, ashamed.

Rouxls didn't mention the King's attempt at cheating. It was impossible so long as his rules were in place. So long as the rules were in place it was impossible for the King to break them...

It made a small pit for in the King's gut. He wished he could touch someone. Just the feeling of skin to skin contact would be enough for him. His cock throbbed, reminding him of its presence. It was still hard and aching.

The King ground his hips against the pillow hard, his release slicking his way and further ruining the pillow. His whimpering and whining increased, making his sound utterly pathetic. The fired that seemed to set his bones ablaze only burned hotter.

"Please, Rouxls.... please touch me..."

Rouxls' eyes filled with sorrow, pity, and regret. "You know that I cannot, sire..." he murmured. "Not until _she_ says we can..."

The King's let out a small yelp at the mention of her. Tears stung his eye. Stars, he wished she was here... his Queen... he missed her so much. His hips stuttered, imagining the pleasure of sinking back into her.

"Slow. Down," Rouxls commanded sternly. He did so instantly. "Use up all your strength and you will just be laying on the bed, suffering in a pitiful ball of fur."

The King slowed down to his former pace. He knew in the back of his mind that the Duke was right, but he just couldn't comprehend it. He needed it now. He needed every quick stroke against his cock, sending those cooling shivers through him. His jaw became jittery with excitement. His nerves were fried.

"Bite your shirt."

His shirt was halfway into his mouth before he finished those words. His jaw clenched down tightly, probably biting through the fabric with how sharp his teeth were.

"Wrap your whip around your dick," his Duke ordered next. Oh, the King could have cried with relief. Snatching his rouge whip out of the air, he wrapped it twice around his length and used his left hand to pin the excess down onto the bed beside the pillow.

Once settled, he gave an experimental thrust only to end up throwing his head back in ecstasy.

"Oooooh fuck..." His vision grew a little hazy. His gaze became half-lidded. He jerked his hips quickly a few times before hearing Kaard clear his throat. He slowed down a little, but still maintaining a faster pace than before.

It still wasn't enough... it just wasn't enough.

The tears from earlier had begun to fall as frustration, pain, and sweet pleasure hit him. A sob escaped him. He needed to touch, be touched... and it wasn't fair. He should be able to touch. Knowing he couldn't no matter how hard he tried, no matter how hard he begged, no one could touch him. It was Kaard's rules.

There was a knock at the door. The King barely paid it any mind. He was too absorbed in his own world. Kaard got up though. He moved from his seat, a very faint fact in the King's mind. He heard a little bit of talking. The door shut. Then silence.

The only thing that could be heard in the room was the King's pants, gasps, and moans.

The bed dipped suddenly. The King looked up at the disturbance. Kaard had one hand on the bed, the other reaching forward again. One leg was off, who the other had its knee planted firmly in the plush covers.

The King jerked wildly when he felt those long elegant fingers wrap around the spade at the end of his whip. Rouxls remained unfazed while the King stared at him in shock. The Duke played with the whip idly, meeting the King's gaze with a sultry look.

"The Queen sends her regards. Her trip was delayed yet again. She wishes she could be here to help you... until then, she leaves you in my care and hopes that you will be... a very... GOOD... BOY..." with each last word he drew the spade closer and closer to his face. A knot formed fast in his abdomen, getting hot and hotter but the second until -

"...Cum for me, my Spade..."

Rouxls licked the very tip of the spade. He could see his tongue curling around the sharp tip, his eyes half-lidded with lust. That was the end of the King. The knot snapped, and liquid heat spilled from him yet again. White danced behind his eyes he rode out his high...

Needless to say... Once the King came down, he tugged Rouxls up onto the bed with him. Both were eager to get rid of their clothes and quell the heat inside them. They sent mental praise to the Queen for allowing them to indulge in each other.

The only witness being the note that lay discarded on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the story! Please let me know what you think! I thrive on comments and constructive criticism!
> 
> I post polls on my Twitter to let people have a say in what I post or update.
> 
> If you want to check it out, it's @sxh1417. You MUST be 18+ to follow. If you do not have your BIRTHYEAR public, you will be BLOCKED with no hope of ever being unblocked.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
